1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing password strength, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing password strength utilizing personalized information.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer science, a password is a secret word, phrase, or string of characters that is used to prove identity and gain access to a resource such as a file, application or data processing system. A password may be composed of letters, numbers, and special characters. Passwords are generally used by persons logging onto various types of accounts. Communications between computer systems generally utilize cryptographic protocols rather than passwords.
For security, a user should keep his or her password secret. To prevent a password from being stolen, it should be either memorized and/or securely stored. Passwords may be forgotten so users tend to use passwords that are easy to remember. However, such passwords may also be easy to guess. As a result, many accounts requiring passwords will have certain password requirements such as minimum length, special characters, etc. to help prevent users from using easily guessed passwords.